Livi's Pop Star House (41135)
'''Livi's Pop Star House '''is a set released in the winter of 2016. It is now retired. Official Description Spend a day with Andrea at Livi's glamorous house! Andrea has been invited to spend the day with Livi at her gorgeous Pop Star House, and you can go too! Have a shower in the slick black and gold en suite and then pick a real fabric skirt from the wardrobe to put on. Enjoy the view from the balcony or relax by the pool with Cookie the dog. Later, make some sushi in the state-of-the-art kitchen and chill out in the living room by the modern fireplace. * Includes Livi and Andrea mini-doll figures plus Cookie the dog. * Features a modular 2-story house with swivel function for easy play inside. * Lower floor features a sliding door to a modern kitchen with an opening fridge, sink, opening cupboard and counter with 2 stools, and a lounge area with sofa, lamp, television and a modern fireplace. * Upper floor features a bedroom with a double bed, opening wardrobe, vanity, TV/surveillance screen and an en suite bathroom with a walk-in shower, sink and a toilet plus opening door to a balcony. * Garden area features steps up to the house, a swimming pool, sun loungers, dog bed and a moveable surveillance camera. * Kitchen accessory elements include ice cream, fruit, croissant, sushi, 2 plates, glasses cooking accessories and dish soap. * Lifestyle accessory elements include a magazine, platinum reward disc, guitar, parasol, rubber ring, roller skates and a TV/surveillance screen. * Beauty accessory elements include 3 fabric skirts, shoe box, lipstick, hair bow, soap and a perfume bottle. * Remove the upper floor and swivel this modular house open for easy play inside. * Choose from the real fabric skirts hanging in Livi’s wardrobe. * Reverse the TV screen to check the surveillance camera footage. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-12. * This set includes over 590 bricks. * Pop Star House measures over 5” (15cm) high, 5” (14cm) wide and 9” (25cm) deep when closed, and over 5” (15cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 5” (13cm) deep when opened out. Fun Facts * Livi's torso is exclusive to this set. Gallery Livi's Pop Star House Unboxed.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Livi's Pop Star House 1.jpg|Livi waving to Andrea from the balcony. Livi's Pop Star House Inside.jpg|Inside the set. Livi's Pop Star House 2.jpg|Another way to display the set. Livi's Pop Star House 3.jpg|The first floor and outdoor pool. Livi's Pop Star House 4.jpg|The second floor Livi's Pop Star House 5.jpg|Livi welcomes Andrea into her Pop Star House. Livi's Pop Star House 6.jpg|Andrea and Livi reading the newspaper. Livi's Pop Star House 7.jpg|Andrea and Livi enjoying some sushi. Livi's Pop Star House 8.jpg|Livi preparing something to eat. Livi's Pop Star House 9.jpg|Livi and Andrea trying on some of Livia's accessories. Livi's Pop Star House 10.jpg|Livi flipping the TV to watch the dog show. Livi's Pop Star House 11.jpg|The TV. Livi's Pop Star House 14.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Livi's Pop Star House 13.jpg|Livi mini-doll included in the set, Livi's Pop Star House 12.jpg|Andrea mini-doll included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2016 Sets Category:Winter 2016 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Livi Sets Category:Pop Star Subtheme Category:Retired Sets